The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa
by Major144
Summary: The rise of Pariah Dark as the first Ghost King and the orgin of the first Halfa to ever defend the world from ghost.
1. Chapter 1 Evil Man

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 1 Evil Man

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A long time ago there was once a fierce clan of knights, who plundered the world. The leader of the group possessed great strength and a cunning mind. His name was Pariah Dark. Pariah Dark was a gigantic man, who brought the shadow of Death with him wherever, he went. The knight killed and robbed, whoever he pleased. Pariah Dark's Knights were a fierce group and his second in command was a frightful sight, who struck fear into the hearts of his enemies along with his sword. The second in command was simply referred to as Fright Knight. For many years, Pariah Dark and his forces pillaged kingdoms, unlit all the ruling families had had enough of him. A great army of knights were gathered and sent out to deal with the villains. The good Knights ambushed Pariah Dark and, his forces killing many of them and forced Pariah Dark and his forces to flee. The remains of the evil Knights managed to board a ship and cast off, but unfortunately they did it in a fierce storm. They tried to return to shore, but the good knights were there and waiting. A few catapults with burring boulders doused in burning oil on them. The catapults were fired and the boulders struck the ship and the water around it. Pariah Dark could be seen standing on the deck of the ship roaring angrily as he waved his sword in the air at the knights on the shore. A massive boulder landed on top of Pariah Dark killing him instantly and breaking the ship in half. The ship sunk into the water and thus ended the mortal life of Pariah Dark, but his evil would continue to spread on from the grave.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Search for a King

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 2 Search for a King

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

There was a realm that existed alongside the mortal realm, known as the Ghost Zone. It was a massive place made out of energy, that several spirits roamed around in. Near the center of the Ghost Zone, there was a massive tower, where several purples robed beings were discussing an important topic. A king for the Ghost Zone. The purple robbed beings were know as the Ancients and each one was a master of an element. In the center of the room the Ancients were in there was a pedestal with a crown made of fire and a skull like ring, both of which were powerful items of infinite power. Most of the Ancients wanted to find a ghost that would be powerful enough to use the items, so they could find a ruler for the Ghost Zone. However an Ancient, known as Clockwork was against this idea, but the others overruled him and went for fared with their idea.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Afterlife

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 3 Afterlife

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pariah Dark awoke to find himself on a island that seemed to be floating in a strange green world. There was some groaning next to him and Pariah Dark turned to see Fright Knight and several of his minions laying on the ground nearby. Pariah Dark noticed that a good majority of his men had green and blue skin now. Fright Knight wondered over to Pariah Dark and he took in their surroundings.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was our ship being attacked and then everything became dark." Said Fright Knight.

"You are right about about our ship being attacked. My guess is that we were all killed by the attack and our mortal bodies were destroyed. We are dead, so...this must be the afterlife." Said Pariah Dark.

"What do we do now?" Asked Fright Knight.

"We shall explore this realm and we shall make a name for ourselves like we did back in our mortal lives." Said Pariah Dark.

The big ghost then leaped into the air and realized he possessed flight. Fright Knight and the other minions leaped into the air as well and followed their leader as they began to explore the new realm.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 New King

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 4 A King

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pariah Dark and his forces explored the Ghost Zone and fought anyone that dared stood up to them. The group eventually heard about the trials for a Ghost King and Pariah Dark decided he would be the king of the Ghost Zone. Pariah Dark traveled to the castle, where the trials were and waited in a line with some other ghost. After a little waiting Pariah Dark was second in line. A blue ghost that was almost as big as Pariah Dark himself stepped towards a pedestal that had the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage on it. A half dozen purple hooded figures stood nearby and watched the ghost place the items on. At first nothing happened, but then the ghost fell to the ground screaming in pain as red lightning coursed through his body. The hooded ghost quickly removed the items and some servants took the ghost away to tend to his injuries. Now it was Pariah Dark's turn. The big ghost put the items on and he felt a great surge of energy course through him making him tilt his head back and roar in pain, but Pariah Dark did not fall. The hooded figures stared at Pariah Dark in awe.

"I have UNLIMITED POWER!" Roared Pariah Dark.

"What is your name, oh future Ghost King?" Asked one of the hooded figures.

"I am Pariah Dark." Declared Pariah Dark.

The hooded figure bowed to the new king, while Clockwork watched the scene from a viewer with a great frown on his face.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Villains and Heroes

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 5 Villains and Heroes

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pariah Dark took command of his new title and had a massive castle constructed for himself. The new Ghost King then formed a massive army made out of skeleton ghost. Fright Knight was fascinated by his master's new power and got an idea to increase his own power. The evil night asked Pariah Dark for some enchanted flames from his crown to help him forge a new sword. After finding a ghost, who was a good blacksmith, Fight Knight had the blacksmith forge a new sword for him using the enchanted flames. As a last touch to the new sword, Fright Knight put a bit of his own essence and will into the blade, so the sword would be even deadlier. Soon the sword was ready. Fright Knight picked it up and admired it.

"I shall call you the Soul Shredder!" Declared Fright Knight.

Fright Knight soon learned that, his new sword had the ability to send anyone who was struck by it to another dimension, where they were surrounded by their darkest fears. Pariah Dark was greatly pleased by Fright Knight's new power.

Elsewhere, Clockwork was in his tower looking at a viewing portal. The master of time, knew that Pariah Dark and his reign must be stopped. The other ancients refused to see reason believing Pariah Dark was good king. Clockwork had to show the other ancients Pariah Dark's true colors. The Ghost King planned to attack Earth and so Clockwork needed to create a champion that would stand against him. The champion would have to be some one who was the opposite of Pariah Dark. The viewer showed an image of a young women with black hair, blue eyes, dressed in brown pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Beth Fenton, you will be the champion of Earth." Said Clockwork as he stared at the viewer.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Gift Offer

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 6 Gift Offer

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Fright Knight began to launch attacks on the Earth with a large group of skeletons. Soon people began to tell stories about the evil knight and his magic sword. In one village Beth Fenton was getting a pail of water, when she heard some screaming off in the distance. Beth grabbed the bucket and took off running to see what was going on. The women looked up into the sky and saw an evil looking knight riding a monstrous winged horse. The villagers ran and screamed from the knight and his steed.

"It's the Fright Knight!" Screamed an old man as he hobbled along.

Beth looked at the Fright Knight with a mixture of hate, fear, and wonder. The Fright Knight flew around the village and fired, a blast of fire from his sword, and set a house on fire, before ridding off.

"Please someone help! My granddaughter is still in there!" Cried an elderly women, who pointed at the house.

Beth looked at the burning building, took a deep breath, poured the bucket of water onto herself, and raced into the building to find the child. The women stumbled through the house for about a minute, until she heard someone crying and made her way towards it. Beth found a five year old girl crying in the corner and went over to pick her up.

"It's going to be ok." Said Beth as she tried to comfort the scared child.

There was a loud cracking sound and a huge part of the roof fell in and blocked off the way Beth had come in. Beth looked around for another exit and saw a window. Taking a deep breath, Beth ran to the window clutching the child to, her chest, and leaped through it landing on the ground with a roll. Beth stumbled to her feet and took the child to the elderly women.

"Oh thank you so much!" Said the women.

"Your welcome." Said Beth with a smile.

The women walked away with her granddaughter. It was then that a figure in a purple robe and hood appeared behind Beth.

"That was quit impressive. You really showed some real courage to go into that burning building to save that child." Said the robbed figure.

"Um...thank you. Who are you exactly?" Said Beth as she turned to look at the figure.

"Your welcome. As to who I am, I'm someone who sees greatness in you and wants to give you a gift." Said the figure as he showed his face to Beth.

Beth let out a gasp as she saw that the figure had blue skin and red eyes. The stranger's features then changed from a young man, into an old man with a long white beard, into a baby, and then back to the young man again. Beth nearly fainted, but she managed to shake the feeling off and stand tall before the strange being before her.

"I am a ghost named, Clockwork Master of Time, and I have chosen you Beth Fenton to receive a special gift and become the protector of the Earth against the Fright Knight and his master." Said Clockwork.

"So your...a ghost. Is the Fright Knight a ghost?" Said Beth.

"He is." Said Clockwork.

"Why are you picking me to fight the Fright Knight?" Asked Beth.

"You possess the right qualities that befit a protector. Your brave, kind, honest, and selfless. No many people of this time have those qualities." Said Clockwork.

"Alright then...I'll fight Fright Knight and his master and protect the world. I accept your gift offer." Said Beth.

"I knew you would say that." Said Clockwork with a smile.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Birth of a Banshee

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 7 Birth of a Banshee

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Clockwork hovered before Beth raising a glowing hand. The Master of Time then fired a glowing beam of green energy at Beth and it struck her, raising her into the air. Beth let out a scream as her body began to change. The women's eyes turned green, her hair turned white, her clothes turned black with white gloves and boots. The process seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it only lasted a few seconds. The beam stopped and Beth looked down at herself in shock. Her looks had changed and she was floating above the ground.

"What is this?" Asked Beth.

"I have bestowed the powers of a ghost onto you. You are now half human and half ghost and you may change firms by simply thinking really hard." Explained Clockwork.

Beth lowered herself to the ground and thought hard. There was a flash of light and a ring warped around her body changing her back into her normal self.

"You need a new name to go with your new identity." Said Clockwork.

"Alright...I'll think I'll go with Beth Banshee." Said Beth.

"A good name for a protector." Said Clockwork.

"With these powers I'll stop Fright Knight and his evil." Said Beth with determination in her eyes.

And thus a ghostly hero was born.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Sword and Pumpkin

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 8 Sword and Pumpkin

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Clockwork began to instruct Beth about, her new powers. Beth learned, she had super strength, speed, the ability to fly, turn invisible, go through solid objects, and fire beams of energy from, her hands. After a few days of training, Beth felt like she was ready to go after Fright Knight.

"Before you go rushing off, let me give you some advice." Said Clockwork.

Beth listened to the ghost.

"The Fright Knight has crafted a mighty weapon that sends anyone to another realm, where they are confronted by their worst fear. Fright Knight has bounded his spirit with the sword and it has made him both powerful and vulnerable." Said Clockwork.

"How does that help me exactly? Am I supposed to destroy the sword?" Asked Beth.

"The sword and the knight are linked to one another, whatever fate befalls the sword the Fright Knight will suffer the same fate. Unfortunately the sword cannot be easily destroyed." Said Clockwork.

Beth pondered these words. Clockwork waved his staff and the two of them vanished and reappeared in another village. Beth saw that the village was celebrating All Hallows Eve because there were several carved fruits all about the village. The air was flipped with an evil laugh and Fright Knight appeared in the sky riding his stead Nightmare. A bunch of skeletons appeared next to Fright Knight and they began to fly down towards the village and attack it. Beth went into action as she activated her ghost powers and began to attack the skeletons. A group of skeletons were fixing to attack a family, when Beth flew in and punched them shattering them to bits. The ghostly hero then went about blasting skeletons to bits with energy beams. After finishing off the skeletons, Beth turned her attention to Fright Knight and flew up to attack him. Beth flew in and punched Fright Knight off his stead sending him crashing to the ground below. Fright Knight got to his feet and glared at Beth.

"Who dares attack me?" Demanded Fright Knight.

"I'm Beth Banshee and here to put a stop to you." Declared Beth.

"Foolish Nave! I shall take great pleasure in crushing your spirit!" Declared Fright Knight as he charged forward swinging his sword.

Beth dodged out of the way of the swing and delivered a kick to Fright Knight's side making him stumble back. Fright Knight quickly recovered and delivered a powerful punch to Beth's face sending her flying into a house with a thud. The evil knight then leaped into the air with his sword raised hight to deliver a downwards swing. Beth fired an energy blast from her hands and caught Fright Knight in the chest sending him flying through the air and crashing into a horse troff with a loud splash. Fright Knight shot out of the horse troff spluttering a little, before Beth came in and delivered a powerful punch to the knight's head that sent him crashing through a barn and made him drop his sword. Beth picked up the sword and tried to think about what she needed to do. Fright Knight smashed his way out of the barn looking furious.

"Unhand my sword!" He bellowed as he flew at Beth.

Beth quickly took flight as she looked for a way to get dispose of the sword. The ghostly hero's eyes landed on a carved pumpkin and she recalled the legends about how the carved pumpkins kept evil spirits away. Beth wondered what would happen if she stabbed the sword into the carved pumpkin. The ghost girl flew forward and stabbed the sword into the pumpkin as Fright Knight raced at her. There was a flash of bright light as the pumpkin turned purple. Beth looked at Fright Knight, who was now becoming transparent. The evil knight looked at himself in confusion and let out an enraged scream.

"Nnnnnnoooo!"

The Fright Knight vanished along with his stead. Clockwork appeared looked pleased at what Beth did.

"Congratulations you sealed the Fright Knight into that pumpkin. Now we must deal with the king." Said Clockwork as he took the pumpkin away from Beth and then the two of them vanished in a flash of light.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Fall of a King

The Rise of Pariah: Legend of the First Halfa

Chapter 9 Fall of a King

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Clockwork and Beth appeared in the Courtyard of Pariah Dark's fortress. The Ghost King sensed the presence of the two ghost and flew down from his throne room to confront them. Pariah Dark saw Fright Knight's sword stabbed in a pumpkin and he saw Clockwork.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion Ancient?" Demanded Pariah Dark.

"We're here to put a stop to your evil rule Pariah Dark. My champion has already bested your loyal knight, now it's your turn." Said Clockwork.

"Not likely! I shall crush this so called champion into dust!" Boomed Pariah Dark as he leaped at Beth and swung at her.

Beth dodged the swing and fired a energy blast at Pariah Dark blasting the tip off his left horn. This made Pariah Dark bellowed in rage and swat Beth smashing her through a large wall. The ghost women groaned as Pariah Dark raised his foot to stomp on her, but Beth rolled out of the way and stood up to face the evil king.

"Tell me, why do you want to conquer the Earth?" Demanded Beth.

"Because I am the strongest! This realm as well as the mortal realm need to be ruled! It is my destiny to rule all and shape the world as I see fit!" Declared Pariah Dark.

The big ghost raised his ring hand to blast Beth with fire, but nothing happened. Pariah Dark looked down at his hand in confusion and saw that the Ring of Rage was gone. Beth took this opportunity to fly forward and deliver a powerful punch to Pariah Dark's face sending him flying back and crashing into the courtyard with a thunderous thud. Clockwork appeared before Pariah Dark holding the Ring of Rage in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Asked Clockwork.

"How...did you get that?" Asked Pariah Dark.

"I'm the Master of Time. I simply froze time and took it the ring from you." Explained Clockwork.

"Give it back!" Snarled Pariah Dark as he tried to snatch the ring from Clockwork, but the ghost simply got out of his reach.

It was then that Pariah Dark noticed several other hooded Ancients glaring at him.

"Pariah Dark, you tried to abuse your power and the power of the artifacts to conquer the mortal realm! That is a serious offense to the balance of the universe!" Boomed one of the Ancients.

"What do I care! I am your king! I do as I please!" Roared Pariah Dark.

"Your actions have revealed your true self and for the stability of the universe, we shall stop you!" Said another ancient.

Pariah Dark roared angrily and unleashed a blast of red lightning at the ancients, who gathered their combined energy and unleashed a powerful energy blast that smashed through Pariah Dark's attack and smashed into him with incredibly force. Beth stood on the sidelines and watched as the attack hit Pariah Dark and knock him out. The former king laid on the ground unconscious. The ancients raised their hands and Pariah Dark's body was lifted into the air and placed into a large Sarcophagus that was locked with two kings. One of the Ancients took the Ring of Rage from Clockwork and then he and the others vanished along with the Sarcophagus.

"So what happens now?" Asked Beth.

"Well now you return to your home." Said Clockwork as he opened a portal up.

"What about these powers, will any children I have get them?" Asked Beth.

"No I've seen to it that none of your descendants will receive, your powers, however they will feel a draw to the supernatural." Said Clockwork.

"Is that Pariah Dark guy gone for good? What if he comes back." Said Beth.

"You need not worry. Pariah Dark won't come back for a very long time and when he does come back it'll be one of your descendants that defeats him and locks him back up." Said Clockwork.

"Well that's good to know." Said Beth with relief.

"Yes. Now go home and enjoy your life." Said Clockwork with a warm smile.

Beth went through the portal and found herself back in her village. Clockwork closed the portal and then he looked at a viewer that showed an image of a young teenage boy with white hair about to fight Pariah Dark. The future had many interesting people, who were destined for greatness. Clockwork smiled as he returned to his tower.

The End.


End file.
